


Compitition never end the way you expect...

by MOOOOOON



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, day 2 secret, kidgeweek, please enjoy, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOOOOOON/pseuds/MOOOOOON
Summary: What happens when two grouches meet up? They play chess...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For kidgeweek, Day 3, Competiton. It's a little drabble of something whipped up at the top of my head Please enjoy!

It's hard, living in a super packed place, like NewYork. You had to either be smart or strong to survive this place. People were like ants around here, scuttling around and barley having an inch of personal space. Pidge hated it. She was a claustrophobic, and needed her space, but she can't scream at every single person around her. She probably brushed shoulder and squeezed through people a bazillion times!

       Luckily, Pidge worked smart, not hard.

       It was these times where she loved being short. She would bend down and crawl in between people legs, and it wasn't as squishy. Nobody would notice her, and she would get to school and back without a problem, except maybe one.  

              It was a Saturday evening, and Matt had plans to go to the Ice-Cream shop after they visited his best friend, Shiro, who's brother recently moved in with him. Matt forces her to come because this Shiro's brother is going to be in her classes for the rest of high school,  _and_ University. 

       She only agreed because she hasn't seen Shiro in a while, and Matt was buying Ice-Cream if she came. So win-win-loose basically.

       Pidge got off the sofa and washed up before slipping on a loosed green shirt with a hood, and that had sleeves that looked like they were covered in leaves, and a pair of grey sweats before brushing her short puffy hair and wearing her favourite necklace her cat had gotten her somehow (though she still loved it). It was an emerald green gem shaped in a perfect circle, with bright acid green in the middle. It was a attached to a black leather string that left red marks around her neck. Probably going to scar, what ever. It wasn't girlish, and she loved it anyway, even if it was simple.

       Pidge jogged out of the room and started climbing down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a small snack, (since they were having dinner at Shiro's) when she tripped over her own feet and went painfully tumbling down 2 sets of stairs. She groaned, but just stayed in her weird position, upside down with her arms flopping on the next stair, her feet hovering above her head. She was some what flexible.

       "Katie! Are you OK? Oh no you bleeding wait hold on I''ll get a ban aid." Matt ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bandage wrap and a wet towel before running back to Pidge. "OK, sit down and hold still." Pidge painfully got up right and sat on the stair beside Matt.

       He dabbed the towel on her temple, and swearing when the towel took more blood then a normal cut should have. Her quickly cleaned her wound and wrapped the bandage around her head, under her hair, and tightened it before pinning it down.

       "Not a good ending to the day, huh?"

       "Nope. When are we leaving?"

       Grab a snack and lets go."

       Pidge padded up to the fridge, opening it and taking out a small yogurt container and a plastic spoon, yanking the door shut be before running over to Matt, who's waiting for her at the door. "Yogurt? Vanilla Yogurt?"

       "Don't judge me on my choices of foods. Now are we going, I'm starving!"

       Matt chuckled before leading Pidge out the door and into the busy streets. Matt refuses to crawl underneath peoples legs, so they walk all the way. It wasn't far actually. Just a few minutes north, a block away from the Ice-Cream shop she and her brother go to. When they reached a decent grey walled condo with a a a window and a black truck at the front, Matt turned away from the black and red zigzaged door to face her.

       "OK missy, listen up. Here are a few rules you need to remember, and more importantly _follow_ them."

       "Rules?"

       Matt sighed before continuing. "I know you have really poor social skills, and Shiro and his brother might not be as, let's say  _amused_ , by it. SO nice talk, no swearing, and just be somber. K?"

       "Fine." she grumbled.

       Matt gave her small smile before turning to the door to knock. Pidge put her hood over her head and stuffed her hands in her pockets. This was going to be a long visit if she had to be _somber._

       Pidge snapped her head to the door as she heard a lock and a twist before the door was opened by a tall guy, about Matt's age, with a puff of white hair and black the rest, with his sides shaved so it looked like grey. He wore a black thin vest over a grey shirt, and dark blue jeens. He looked a little different, but he was the same Shiro with his warm smile.

       "Hey Matt! Long time no see! Come in please!" Shiro stepped away from the door to let the pair in. Matt and Shiro did a small 'guy hug' before Matt turned to Pidge.

       "Shiro, do you remember Katie?" Matt said, pushing Pidge forward from her back. Shiro looked her up and down before a warm smile spread across his face.

       "It's been so long. But I still remember you, Katie. And you cut your hair! It looks nice." Shiro complimented, ruffling her hair from over the hood. Shiro gave her a hug before stepping away to usher them further into the condo. It was a nice warm place with decent sized living room, a basement, a small kitchen, and two bedrooms. There were two couches in the living room as well as a small glass table. In between the kitchen and the living room was a dining table with four plates set with food in different bowls and plates. There was bread and butter with jam, scrambled tossed salad and sausages, with ketchup off to the side, There was also cookies set up in a pile in a plate to the other side. Not a feast, but a nice filling dinner.

       "Pidge," whispered Matt once Shiro had gone to find his brother., snapping back Pidge's attention to him. "Take your hood off, you look like a rouge!"

       "But then the bandage will show then and I just don't want that,"

       "Well too bad!" Matt said, tugging the hood off. Pidge struggled and gripped her hoody, and in the end, when Shiro came back, the two were wrestling over her hood. Pidge could here Shiro chuckle, and Matt let go of her hood as they both turned with sheepish smiles to Shiro. But before Pidge could react, Matt shoved the hood down and gave her the warning look that she couldn't fight.

       Shiro walked up to them, dragging behind him a boy half a foot taller then her with black hair and midnight eyes. He wore a red hoodie that said 'PRO' in big bolded scratchy white writing. He also wore loose blue jeens, and the same necklace, except his was red.

       Shiro pushed the boy forward, and Pidge could see the scowl on his face, saying that he wasn't enjoying being dragged here. His hands were shoved in his pockets, much like her own.

       "Matt, Katie."

       "You can call me Pidge."

       "OK. Well, this is my younger brother, Keith. Keith, meet Matt and Pidge." Shiro gestured to them. Matt stuck out his arm, and Keith was hesitant for a secind before taking it and shaking it, mumbling a hello before slowly taking his fingerless gloved hand back. Pidge looked up at Keith as she solemnly shook his hand. A small smirk crossed her face.

       "Hello Keith. I've heard you just moved in. I can see you're _very_ exited." Pidge saw a glint of amusement and suprise in Keith's eyes. She took back her and and glanced up at Matt, who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

       "You had one  _instruction, one job_." he hissed as she smiled up at him before shoving her hands in her pockets. "Well, now that everybody knows everybody, now about we start dinner." Shiro said, leading them to the dining table. Matt sat beside Shiro, and she cursed him as she slowly sat beside Keith, across from Matt. They dug in, talking about how school was going and how Pidge had a theory that aliens exist. At this topic, Keith perked up ans started talking a little more. Turns out he also believes aliens exist.

       When they finished their meal, everybody helped clean up and wash everything. Once they were done, Shiro spoke. "Ok, now that that's done, Matt and I are going to go out for half an hour to get a few things, and until then, you two behave yourselves and make sure there is no drinking or sneaking out. Understood twinsies?"

       Pidge scrunched her face at what Shiro called them. "Excuse me?" they both said at the same time, giving each other bewildered looks while Matt and Shiro laughed. 

       "It's the necklaces and the fact that both you're names start with 'K'. Well, see ya'. And Katie, behave." Matt gave her a stern look before leaving the house. Shiro turned around just before leaving the door, "Keith, you also behave yourself." Shiro looked at them both one more time before leaving the house, shutting the door behind him.

       "Where did you get yours from?" Keith's question took her by surprise. 

       "Come again."

       "Your necklace, where'd you get it from. I found mine in the pocket of my jacket mystically one day."

       "Oh, well mine is was given to me by my cat who found it magically."

       "Nice. So, what do you wanna' do?"

       "It's your house, you tell me."

       "Do you play chess?"

       "I'm warning you, I'll beat your ass in chess." 

       "Not if I beat you're ass first."

       "Ohhhh, you're on." Pidge said returning Keith's develish grin.

       They competed in a whole series of competitions like who could stare without blinking the longest to who could throw knives into the ketchup bottle without it tipping. When Shiro and Matt came back 2 hours later (yes they lied so the twinsies could have some bonding time), they saw a small mess, but what caught their eye was in the open door bedroom, on the two person bed was Pidge and Keith huddled together, fast asleep, Keith hunched over Pidge while she layed her hand on Keith's arm. Shiro and Matt could just smile at the two, cleaning up too, before laying a blanket ontop of them and tiptoeing out, closing the door behind the two. Though Matt did take a picture and sent it to Shiro.

       Somwhere in Pidge's foggy, dazed mind, she knew that school with Keith with wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

       ...And it wasn't. 

       

       

       

**Author's Note:**

> Look out for more Kidge!


End file.
